


Rescue

by Naguodog



Series: Dougan [3]
Category: Saiyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naguodog/pseuds/Naguodog
Summary: Though different than they remember, he seems real enough.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: hints of non-consensual sexual acts and kidnapping contained within. Nothing explicit, but the implication is there. Keep that in mind before venturing forth.

 

Dougan returns from town in a fit, muttering under his breath about things Sanzo doesn't bother to pay attention to. He doesn't know why he's upset and he doesn't ask. All he knows is the man is in the middle of throwing things in a bag, the familiar gun he’s kept on his person and out of Sanzo’s hands since the beginning -  _ “I can protect you myself. There’s no need for you to worry.”  _ \- resting on the dresser just within his reach, when they hear the door downstairs burst open.

 

It sounds like it’s been shattered with some brute force, though what caused it he doesn’t know. Dougan swears, dropping the shirt he’s been stuffing into the bag on the floor. His movements are frantic and panicked. Then there’s running, and voices that almost sound familiar calling out. He almost imagines they’re calling his name, but he knows no one would be looking for him. No one is left to look for him.

 

“There’s no way they got here so fast! I made sure to hide this place!” Dougan sounds angry, but Sanzo isn’t listening. His captor is turned towards the door, his back to the blond and the gun lying unguarded between them. In a move that is impressively quick for how out of use his muscles are, Sanzo takes his chance, snatching the weapon off the wood. It’s cocked and pointed at red hair before his former aide even notices.

 

“Master Sanzo--?” Dougan isn’t fully turned to face him before Sanzo pulls the trigger, the sound echoing through the building. He pulls it again as the footsteps and shouting grow closer, but he doesn’t notice them anymore.

 

“This way!” Goku takes off running down the hall first, the other two following close behind. They hear several more gunshots, leading them up a flight of stairs, past more rooms that turn out to be empty, until all that’s left is the simple wooden door at the end of the hall. It's not locked, giving way easily when they kick it in.

 

They find Sanzo standing over the body, a distant look in his eyes. He’s still pulling the trigger repeatedly, the barrel clicking as it fails to shoot - he doesn’t seem to realize, or perhaps doesn’t care, that his bullets are long gone. The carnage suggests a point blank shot to the temple, a second hole steadily leaking blood from the chest an extra precaution. The rest of the bullets were used in a single spot, much farther south of the vitals than necessary. They pretend not to notice it as Sanzo finally lifts his head to look at them. Belated surprise crosses his features.

 

Goku pushes forward and runs at the blond, stopping just short of tackling him to the ground and throwing his arms around him. He does grab Sanzo’s shoulders, confirming that he’s really there in front of them. It takes all his restraint not to cry when he feels the familiar warmth, bony shoulders too thin but undeniably solid beneath his hands. His voice still trembles with emotion when he speaks. “Sanzo, you’re still alive!”

 

Sanzo blinks slowly, staring at the three of them as if he doesn’t quite believe what he’s seeing. His eyes move between them, pausing on new scars and details he doesn’t remember being there before. It takes him several minutes to come to himself.

 

“You aren’t dead.” His voice sounds a little hoarse, like he hasn’t used it in some time. There’s a slight wobble in his stance that definitely wasn’t there before, but whether that’s from the lost muscle definition or adrenaline, they can’t be sure. Though different than they remember, he seems real enough. The hastily packed bag lying on the floor suggests they was as unprepared as they had hoped they would be.

 

“No, we’re not. Despite his best efforts, he didn’t do a thorough enough job of it.” Hakkai smiles grimly, and there’s a brief flash of relief in Sanzo’s eyes before he shuts it down.

 

“How did you find this place.” Sanzo’s brow furrows slightly in confusion. He has his doubts that Sanzo even really knows where he is. If their guide was to be believed, he probably doesn’t remember being out much at all.

 

“One of the residents in a nearby town. He pointed us in the general direction, and we went from there.”

 

Sanzo nods, and lapses into silence. He was never one for idle prattle, but something about his silence feels wrong. It’s not the comfortable silence that they used to share, but something else entirely. There’s a lot Hakkai wants to ask, but he knows now is not the time. He’s not sure he’d get an answer even if he tried.

 

Aside from the obvious signs of long captivity, Sanzo seems otherwise unharmed. It doesn't look like he’s been outside in some time - the lack of sunlight lightened his skin to a near translucent white. It makes the ugly dark purple bruises around his wrists stand out that much more. He wonders if they were to pull up the loose-fitting jeans a little, they’d see the same around his ankles, but he’s not about to check. He’s lost an alarming amount of weight, but Hakkai isn't entirely convinced that was his captor’s doing. Sanzo’s hand twitches under his stare, and he realizes that’s his cue to look away.

 

Ignoring the carnage, the rest of the room is rather plain. No windows, and the only door is the one they came in through. A few lamps bathe the room in a deceptively warm, inviting light. The dresser, now coated in blood, would be simple and homey otherwise, the wood matching that of the end tables and headboard perfectly. He tries not to linger on the metal cuffs he can see positioned at each corner of the bed, nor the small bottle resting on the nightstand. From here the label is unreadable, but he doesn’t dare check it. He doesn’t need to.

 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Goku pipes up, fidgeting uncomfortably in the silence. “Where’d those bruises come from?” 

 

The adults share a look that Goku misses, but they don’t dare say anything in front of him. The last thing they want to do is confirm his suspicions, though the way Sanzo’s face blanks out speaks for itself. Sanzo answers as if on autopilot, his voice dull and lifeless.

 

“It’s nothing. I'm fine.” He doesn’t say any more, closed off and more distant than ever. Even Goku can’t seem to think of anything to say to that, though he clearly wants to. His eyebrows knit together, confusion and fear written in his features. The tension in his body is obvious as he watches Sanzo closely. Sanzo’s expression barely flickers.

 

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay here in this blood bath, I think we should head back to town before it gets dark. I’m not exactly in the mood to camp out.” Gojyo breaks the silence, stretching and turning his back on the grisly scene. “Let’s find your stuff and get the hell out of here.”

  
As Sanzo follows them into the halls wordlessly, they ignore the scent of shame and fear that lingers just beneath the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I had more, so I decided to post more. Of the AU no one wants but me. I would say this is proof I'm not the worst person ever but it gets way worse from here. So I'm just an all around terrible person. I do have something I'm pretty excited about for the future, but gotta get through another segment before I can share it so it actually makes sense. It will come, it will be very emotional, it will be delightful. Until then, enjoy.


End file.
